Betrayal of
by Masedub
Summary: RE-do of my first story the betrayal of flames. I own nothing. It's all Hiro Machima's
1. Chapter 1

This is a story many thought to be a myth until that faithful day. The story starts with A man named Natsu who never knew his parents and was trained by a dragon until age 12. After said dragon left, Natsu joined a guild called Fairy Tail with his destructive fire dragon slaying magic. He cosiders these people family, but what happens when your family betrays you.

Natsu and his team were on their way back from a mission. Now like most missions Natsu fucked it up. For gods sake it was just a mission to slay a monster and he destroyed at least three fourths of their homes! This wasn't all his fault since that was just the nature of his magic and it made him loud and obnoxious. Not to mention destructive. Sadly though, that wasn't how everyone else thought about it. They had had enough of his antics. Everyone in the guild, minus a few such as Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus who knew it wasn't his fault, wanted him out. But they way they handled it was, to put it delicatly, FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS! While everyone had their own reasons, there was one common one, this was, all he ever does is cause fights, which to the dragon slayers was stupid since thats all the members of the damn guild but you know. Natsu stepped into the guild with his team and was instanly punched in the face by Mirajane in demon form.(side note: I know this wan't the case in the last version but fuck it) when he asked why the hell she did that she just punched him again cause ya' know **that's a response.** He was instantly bombarded by punches and kicks right in the face and dick cause they wanted to add insult to injury like they dickweeds they were being. Once this ended, everyone walked away feeling pretty good about them selves(Yeah I know i am making them seem bad just go with it). That was when the king of the assholes (thats Gray by the way)showed up and whispered " And the funniest part is that you thought you could actually belong somewhere" this triggered Natsu's instinct to fucking kill this asshole. after he started beating on Gray, Erza and Lucy ran to Gray. Erza pulled Natsu off him and Lucy dragged Gray out.(I suck at anything romantic so prepare for cringe) After she pulled him out, Lucy and Gray decided to start making out in front of Natsu just to spite him and show how he won't have a great _**relationship**_ like they do( I did it like that because it disgusts me) with anyone. But as that was happening Natsu was beating on Erza so he didn't exactly see them. After everyone pulled him off Erza, He decided to leave telling them all to quote "Fuck yourselves so hard that you die of sensory overload" cause why the fuck not. And that was how Natsu left Fairy Tail. Most everyone thought he would back. But some of them knew better than to think that.

Thank anyone who is reading this for being so patient while I thought of how I could re-write this. I think it came out good. I plan on making this re-write go into more detail on events from the first one because I didn't like how bland it felt. Again thanks and tell me what you think with some reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

So real quick. I am writing this before chapter 1 is up so it will be up right after it and I won't be able to read reveiws on that or this before the third chapter because I'll be doing the same with that one. Hope you enjoy this.

3 years after the ejection of Natsu Dragneel

The guild had changed. They realizied their mistake. They hated themselves. They wanted to take it back. They wanted _**HIM**_ back. They knew the worst part was that they didn't care that he was gone until about a month later. This hurt them more than anything. They hurt their friend and didn't care for a _**month.**_ It was Gajeel who made them realize their mistake. It went something like this.

 _FLASHBACK_

"I honesty am amazed you guys could fuck up so bad." siad a voice that hadn't been heard by anyone since Natsu left."How exactly did we fuck up? Scrap for brains."Gajeel was already geeting annoyed by him. "When you hurt Natsu, he hit his point.". Everyone was signifigantly confused by this so he elaborated "Us dragon slayers have a point where they break, all morality and remorse goes.". This didn't explain it well enough for them judging by the looks on their faces. "If this happens they no longer feel remorse for murdering someone, it also gives them a gigantic power boost. Also, depending on how hurt they are, their hair gets darker over time." "Why does that happen?" Gray asked. "We don't really know but it's not that important."Gajeel then continued with. " This process can happen many diiferent ways but Natsu's is the most coomon." Everyone asked him what he mean't so he answered. "Remember how he attacked Gray and Erza far more violently than usual? Yeah that's what that means."Everyone was wondering how this was triggered and, as if he read their minds, he brought it up " This happened because he felt betrayed by his _**family**_ too many times." Someone in the background said that it sounded like someone had daddy issues and the had too go to the med bay for a broken face from Gajeel. "Really it's because he considered this place his home and it broke him to be betrayed.". Gajeel continued "This kind of betrayal can cause a dragon slayer to want to kill those wh ohurt them in very violent, painful ways." Everyone shook out of fright from this becaus who wouldn't."You I'm surprised he didn't leave earlier with the way you treat him, constantly critizing him for mistakes al of you make that you might even do to a worse degree." Gray then piped up saying, " Well he deserved it." to which Gajeel responded " Did he? When was the last time he did that to any of you?" This was when they really realizied what they did. " I mean what would you do if those you loved and trusted with your life hurt you this bad?". Again, Gajeel kept verbally murdering them. " Ya' know I thought this was a guild of acceptance but none of you even thought of accepting or forgiving his mistakes, the only people who would've weren't there when it happened.". This was when Wendy spoke up "We honestly should have followed him when we saw him leave but now we don't know where he is."

 _FLASHBACK END_

As they thought about this, they wondered where he could possibly be.

Same Time With Natsu

Natsu was thinking, he was no longer that happy go lucky dragon slayer he used to be. He even earned the nickname "The Machine Dragon" since he would murder as if he was a robot with the efficency of a dragon. The thing he was thinking was 'kill, I need to kill them' this could only mean one thing, this was the anniversary of the day he left Fairy Tail behind. There were three people around him, they were also dragon slayers like himself. Their names were, Emma, Eric, and M. They were the Frost, Water, and Earth dragon slayers respectfully.

Alright that would be the end of the Second chapter rewrite. I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for the next one! Now let me go work on the other story.


End file.
